1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to backrest devices and more particularly pertains to a new backrest device for extending between opposite walls of a vehicle. The walls may include side walls of a pick-up bed or the interior walls of a vehicle such as a minivan, SUV or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tailgate seatback devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,464 describes a device that can be extended between the side walls of a pickup truck and as such function as a backrest for a person sitting on the tailgate of the pickup truck. Another type of tailgate seatback device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,504 having a complete seat construction attachable to a truck tailgate. Another type of seat device for pickup trucks is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,774 that includes a plurality of seat that are hingedly coupled to an outer surface of a pickup truck and which can be folded into the outer surface of the pickup truck when not in use. A seat retainer is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,469 and a load bracing crossbar is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,187.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that provides a seatback for a person sitting on a tailgate of a pickup truck but which may also be used within any vehicle, and in particular SUV type vehicles, by extending it between opposite walls within the vehicle.